


Feels Good to be a Woman

by nasod



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I love you., be the wlw elsword content you want to see in the world, i dont know if other ara/eve shippers exist but if yall out there, some self-indulgent rebellion line f/f, this kind of thing isnt my strong suit! but i hope it's ok!!, this one is for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasod/pseuds/nasod
Summary: Eve lets Ara take care of her makeup before their first date. Some flirting ensues.





	Feels Good to be a Woman

“When may I open my eyes?”

“Only when I say~ I want it to be a surprise.”

Eve could feel every brush stroke across her face, and she concentrated upon that, as Ara had forbidden her to look before the job was done. For what reason, she knew not--surely Ara knew better than to attempt to deceive her. But it was that faith in Ara that allowed her to comply.

Several silent moments passed, the motion of the various brushes relaxing Eve even if a part of her was anxious to regain her sight.

“Alright, you may look.”

The bold type of look Eve was much more used to seeing upon her girlfriend decorated her face; near-perfectly symmetrical. An impressive feat for a human. Eve recalled the clumsy woman she first met in Hamel and wondered how that woman now stood before her with such steady hands, nigh unrecognizable.

But more notable than even the symmetry upon her own face was the mirror she found in Ara’s; the colors were slightly different (as Ara tended to favor darker oranges, occasionally reds, and those orange tones failed to suit Eve even half as well) but they had unmistakably matching smoky-eyes. Deeply beautiful and just as intimidating, Eve’s eyes traveled over the highlight and blush upon her face in the mirror, and stopped at her lips. It failed to concern her at the time (such is the nature of complete trust), but as she sorted through her memories of the brush, it just occurred to Eve that Ara skipped something on Eve's makeup that she certainly hadn't forgetten on her own.

“Ara?”

“Yes, dear?”

“There is nothing on my lips. Did you hesitate to choose a color..?” Not once had anything touched them.

“I must have forgotten. Silly me, hm?” she said, bending back down to look over Eve’s face once more, focuzed gaze landing on her lips in a way suggesting she hadn’t forgotten the slightest thing. “Let me fix that for you.”

Careful movement left a large window for reaction, but Eve felt no need to react, reject, as Ara’s lips brushed against hers once. One moment’s pause left enough room for hesitation, but neither did; both their eyes drifted shut as their lips met once more, firmer, for but a short moment.

“...Ara, you...” mumbled words from Eve reached Ara’s ears, leaving a smile dancing on her face.

“It didn’t work quite right~ What a shame.” And yet there was no disappointment in her voice. “Want to try again?”

“I do not think that would help, but if you are interested in matching colors, I do think it is a lovely shade.”

“Eve,” a sigh. Always so oblivious. “But I suppose I should keep such things for the actual date, if you are so opposed.”

“Yes, that is more proper.”

“Not everything has to be so.”

“...Of course you would say that…” Eve shakes her head to clear a blush from her face, already invisible under the makeup, and Ara giggled. She picked up the dark lipstick that she was already wearing, and uncapped it.

“Pucker up~”

Eve did so without a word, and Ara set about making those pretty lips of hers look more proper on the rest of her face, speaking before she was finished.

“But you may have a hidden point~ We haven’t even left for the date yet. I should save some fun for later.” She pulled away when she was properly satisfied, examining Eve’s lips in an almost scrutinizing manner before relaxing with a nod. Eve glanced back in the mirror and thought to herself that she just might have to let Ara do her makeup more often. She did quite like this look. She pressed her lips together, something she’d notice Ara often doing herself after applying, before she spoke once more.

“You are...quite forward.”

“We _are_ dating, Eve.”__

Eve paused, silence hanging in the air.

“...Eve?” Ara cocked her head.

“We are,” she said, all too quickly. “I apologize. I am not experienced in such matters as these.”

“In that case…” Ara slipped away, taking Eve’s hand in one of hers. “Shall we start somewhere simpler? Like here?”

Eve nodded. A smile formed upon her face, not mirroring Ara’s own. Eve’s smiles were too rare, too soft and awkward, never devious enough. But perfect mirrors are uninteresting, Ara would say; she much prefers complementary characteristics like this. “I would like that. Thank you very much.”

Soon thereafter they set out for their shared evening, and dared not let go of each other’s hands until they absolutely must.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how 2 romance. pls help:( (translation: feedback and tips are much appreciated as this is a genre i'm unexperienced in)  
thank you so much for reading this! i love eve. and i also love ara. beautiful girls.


End file.
